My Dearest
by Youri Kai Kamachii
Summary: Cassandra/Raphael Cassandra expects to go on a mini adventure, but trouble isn't far and a French man saves her. Features Raphael, Amy, Kilik, YunSung, Talim, Seong Mina, and Hwang!
1. Introduction: New Adventure!

**My Dearest**

**By: Youri Kai Kamachii**

**Hi there, I have a new Soul Calibur fanfic here and it's a Cassandra/Raphael non-one shot fanfic. PLEASE read and REVIEW! Enjoy!**

**Pairings: Cassandra X Raphael, Slight: YunSung X Talim and Mina X Hwang. Mention if a little Xianghua X Kilik. (Poor Amy is left out unless you want to give ideas of an OC I can pair her with; I'm all about Romance and I can always come up with an extra chapter/another fic)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur, NAMCO still does...for now…**

**Chapter 1:**

One day, Cassandra decided to go out, just to leave her Greek household and have her own small adventure.

'_Man, I haven't gone out in a while'_ thought Cassandra, _'Maybe I should go to the bookstore -'_.

Cassandra was looking forward to going to the bookstore. She hasn't gone in a while because of her fighting and constant searching of Sophitia, who earlier went on several quests to destroy the evil sword, Soul Edge.

"Hey, where do you think you're going young lady?" said her older sister, Sophitia, who suddenly crept behind Cassandra.

"...Umm…I'm just going to the bookstore...Don't mind me -" replied Cassandra, knowing that she would do more than just book shopping.

"Well, you _better _come back before dusk, or Rothion and I will have to make you _suffer_."

Knowing her sister, Cassandra knew she meant babysitting. Cassandra hated babysitting the two children of Rothion and Sophitia, Patroklos and Pyrrha. Those two would fight over everything; Patroklos obviously was favored by their mother while Pyrrha had more love from Rothion.

"Fine, I'll try to be back by then..." said Cassandra while sighing, "I'm off."

Cassandra went outside of Athens to look around. There were lots of crowds and entertainers on the streets; it took a while for Cassandra to get to her destination. While Cassandra walked near the bookstore, her attention bounced from the bookstore to a talented juggler. Suddenly, a handsome, middle-aged, French man bumped into her while he was holding a pale young girl.

"Watch we're you're going next time" said the French man as he walked away with the pre-teen.

"I'm so sorry…" said Cassandra "…Jerk!"

Cassandra finally arrived to the bookstore.

"Hello miss, do you need help with anything?" asked the bookstore keeper.

"No…I'll just look around for myself thanks." replied Cassandra.

"You're welcome miss, anytime."

After looking around the bookstore, Cassandra only bought two books. Then after she stepped outside, she saw that the crowds were gone.

"Hello, anyone here?" asked Cassandra in a scared tone.

"I AM!" the voice belonged to Astaroth, the golem who massacred the crowds…

"I-I thought Sophie and I finished you off!"

"Don't underestimate me; I'm more powerful than you think." said Astaroth, "Now DIE!".

Astaroth tried to strike his axe at Cassandra, but she instead pulls out her sword and guards his attack with her shield. Cassandra stabs Astaroth in his torso, but the golem just laughs it off. All of a sudden, her shield splits in two.

'_I can't believe this is happening' _thought Cassandra,_ 'I can't die here!'_

"After I'm done with you, I'll kill your sister too so she can join you"

Astaroth tries to strike Cassandra again, but a rapier blocked his axe.

'_What in the world is happening?' _thought Cassandra.

"Amy, stay back!" ordered the French man, "What are you doing hurting a young lady such as her?"

_'That voice sounds familiar -'_ Cassandra looked up in surprise to see the handsome French man stand before her.

"Who…are you?" asked Cassandra.

"I'll introduce myself to you later. Right now protect Amy and escape from here while I fight this guy off."

Astaroth strikes again and Raphael blocks his attack.

"But…"

"Just go!"

"To where?" asked Cassandra.

"Anywhere but here." replied Raphael.

_'Is this guy really trying to save me?' _thought Cassandra while running away with Amy. '_So much for going back at dusk…_'

**A/N: Was this a good beginning for the story? Sorry if there were any OOCness. I'll TRY to get chapter 2 in as soon as possible and if I get enough reviews (please, I'm begging, please review, they motivate me). Goodbye for now!_  
_**


	2. Escaping The Forest

**My Dearest **

**By: Youri Kai Kamachii **

**Hi audience, sorry my first chapter was fast, but this on will be a little longer. And Amy will talk in this fic. Don't really have much else to say except: read, REVIEW, and Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Soul Calibur, for now… **

**Chapter 2: **

Cassandra escaped with Amy, while Raphael was fighting off Astaroth.

"Why don't you go on without me" said Cassandra, who was tired, "maybe I should help that guy out with the monster."

"No" said Amy, "he can fight by himself…And aren't you supposed to protect me?"

"Yes…I guess I do owe him a favor…"

Cassandra passed out from being exhausted.

_'Why did father ask her to take me?' _thought Amy. '_I could have handled my own_'

Pretty soon, Raphael found Amy (and a passed out Cassandra) in the middle of a forest and he went to rest with the two nearby.

'_W-what am I doing here'_ thought Cassandra, _'and where am I?'_

Raphael saw that she got up from passing out.

"You were on the ground, so I had to carry you to this forest while Amy followed" Raphael explained before Cassandra got to ask. "This was half a day ago"

"Well, thank you for saving me. How did you get to where I was earlier and save me?"

"My name is Raphael, and I was merely looking for a shard of Soul Edge…"

"Well, Raphael, I'm also looking for the Soul Edge shards. Maybe we should work together."

Amy finally woke up, and overheard the conversation.

"Yeah, we could use some help! She could help us search for shards." suggested Amy in a half sleep voice.

"Very well. Just don't drag us down." said Raphael, in a non-agreeable tone.

Cassandra frowned. "I suggest you do the same…You j-" As she picks up her weapons "Oh no, I need to fix my shield! I won't be far…Amy"

Cassandra goes out farther in the woods, and attempts to fix her weapons.

'_Who does that asshole think he is trying to tell me what to do?...But he did save me…I need to go home! Rothion should be able to fix my weapons, but how do I get to Athens from this forest?'_

Cassandra goes back to Amy and Raphael's resting area.

"Do you know how to get to Athens from here?" Cassandra asked Raphael.

"I believe I don't…Serves you right for using that tone with me."

"Get over it!" _'Man he's such a pain...for a handsome fighter like him'._

"Stop arguing with the lady" said Amy. "By the way, what _is_ your name?"

"It's Cassandra Alexander" she replied. "Thanks for asking, Amy. Anyway, we need to get out of this forest."

**A/N: What will happen next? Will Cassandra ever return to Athens? Sorry for the OOC-ness, if there were any. I'll try to update as soon as I can. PLEASE review; flames are welcomed.**


	3. Labyrinth Trap

**My Dearest **

**By: Youri Kai Kamachii **

**Hi everyone, (who even reads this fanfic) I'm sorry I took so long on updating. My computer connection was down for days. Raphael is quite the wise ass in this fanfic DX; I will increase the romance in future chapters. That's all I have to say for now besides this chapter is probably a bit longer, and ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur, NAMCO does, for now… (evil look) **

**Chapter 3: **

"How do we get out of this forest…Kind sir?" asked Cassandra sarcastically.

"I'm trying to find out myself…And it's Raphael"

"Whatever…Besides, you HAVE to know the way out, you brought us here"

"Maybe he wants you around longer" Amy joked.

Raphael starts to blush.

"Oh my…no way!" Cassandra blushed a bit as well.

"Shut up you -"

"Would you stop fighting for once. For a pair of love birds, you two are kind of annoying."

Cassandra blushes even more. "No we're not! Um…we need go now"

Amy, Cassandra, and Raphael start to look around, for an exit out of the forest. While they were walking, they tripped and fell underground into a giant labyrinth.

"How did we fall from the ground?" asked Raphael.

"We were just walking then we fell genius" replied an impatient Cassandra. "It's not like I had anything to do with this"

"Whatever…"

"This is just pointless..." said Amy "First we get lost in a forest and now this!"

Just then, they see a figure coming out, behind a wall.

"You lost?"

"Hey! I know you", said Amy, "you're that monk who purified father and me from Soul Edge."

_After Raphael walked through the forest, he went back to France and saw Amy, but she was with another man._

"_What did you do to Amy?" yelled Raphael._

"_I was just curing her" replied Kilik, "I assume she's your daughter…"_

"_Stay away from Amy and leave this place AT ONCE!"_

"_Amy, you know what to do"_

_Kilik broke a piece of his 'Holy Stone' and gave it to Amy._

_"Goodbye Amy, use the stone well."_

_After Kilik left, Amy cured Raphael with the 'Holy Stone'._

"I got trapped here when I was traveling with my…companion Xianghua to search for the Soul Edge shards."

"Awesome!" said Cassandra, "maybe you can help us search for the shards too."

"Oh great..." said Raphael, "First we have you, and now this guy…"

"Stop acting so rude! Sorry, don't mind him."

"O…K..." replied Kilik, "Can I join you guys?"

"Sure!" replied Amy and Cassandra.

"Hmph, FINE!" added Raphael, "And you are…?"

"Kilik"

Soon Kilik joins the gang on their quest to find the Soul Edge shards and shows them the way out of the labyrinth.

"Very impressive, you are useful after all, unlike miss Cassandra here…"

"Hey!" said Cassandra, "I try to help out! Besides, we were ALL lost. I'm so tired of the way you treat everyone…and how you treat me…"

Cassandra runs off and starts crying after hiding behind a tree.

"Your parents sure do fight a lot" said Kilik.

"You have no idea-And they aren't my parents; just the French guy, Raphael".

Cassandra, who is in the middle of the forest...

_'I don't know why I even bother to travel with him...'_

Cassandra hears a big "CRASH". A tree is about to fall on her, but she jumps out of the way._  
_

_'He's back...I have to warn them'_

"I know I just joined you, but you need to start treating her right..." said Kilik.

"Plus we needed another girl on our team…" Amy said quietly.

Raphael sighs. "Fine, I'll _try_ to be nicer..."

Cassandra comes running back.

"You jerk, you still haven't got rid of Astaroth yet…What's wrong with you?"

"I _thought_ I did!"

"Would you guys quiet down before Astaroth comes over" said Amy.

"It's too late to run now maggots!" said Astaroth.

Astaroth tries to strike Cassandra first, but she guards with her sword.

"Could I get some help here?" asked Cassandra, "I can't just fight him with my sword…"

"OK" said Kilik, "I haven't had a good fight in a while! You're going to help out too, right Raphael?"

"Fine, I'll help; let's get this over with…"

**A/N: Like I said, sorry I haven't updated in a while…I'll try to update with the next chapter soon. And sorry Cassandra fans if you think I'm making her seem weak/worthless in this story (**T-T**). I promise she won't be JUST a damsel in this fic. Please review! **


	4. Redemption

**My Dearest**

**By: Youri Kai Kamachii**

**Ciao everyone! Thanks for the lovely reviews so far! I promised myself that I would get this chapter up last week, but my laziness took control of me…Now that this chapter is posted…ENJOY! This chapter is for you TsubasaCaligrapher!**

**Disclaimer: I now own Soul Calibur…Just Kidding! (Plots plans to own Soul Calibur) **

**Chapter 4:**

Raphael and Kilik fights off Astaroth to protect Cassandra and Amy.

"Bwa-Ha-HAAAAA!" laughed Astaroth, "You filthy little humans …You all will DIE!"

Astaroth tries to strike Raphael, but Kilik blocked his attack.

"I've fought you before" said Kilik, "so I can easily defeat you again…"

"I've increased my power from the last encounter, so I can defeat YOU! Get a load of this!"

Astaroth pulled out a shard of Soul Edge, and combined it with his axe. Soon, the weapon was glowing with an evil aura. Astaroth attacks with his new, improved weapon, blowing up most of the surroundings. Everyone dodges the attack except Cassandra, but Raphael shields her from the attack. Raphael collapse on the ground deeply injured. Amy starts to cry.

"FATHER!" yelled Amy, "Please get up, PLEASE!" she said while shaking his body.

"Raphael, please get up" yells Cassandra, "Amy wants to see you again; _I_ want to see you alive, we all want to. I'M SORRY FOR BEING SO WEAK!" she yells out while crying.

"It's OK" says Kilik, "I don't think he's dead, just injured…Astaroth, you'll pay for this…"

Kilik runs over, and strikes Astaroth with all his might. He managed to knock out Astaroth, and made his chest bleed, but Astaroth's wound healed over time…Astaroth got up in his battling position.

"No" says Astaroth, "it'll be you who'll pay…"

Astaroth struck Kilik, only making his arm bleed but he was suddenly attacked from the front and back…

"Wind Cyclone!" yells a young Pilipino girl.

"Cyclone Blade Kick!" yells a young Korean boy.

The young duo attacked and nearly destroys Astaroth.

"Are all of you OK?" asked Talim.

"I am, but not most of us" replied Kilik, pointing to Raphael's body and the two girls crying. "Thanks to you two, we can now destroy Astaroth."

Kilik and YunSung attacks and destroys Astaroth. They try to retch out to Astaroth's weapon, but Talim stops them.

"No" ordered Talim, "let me do this."

Talim touches and purifies the weapon, and then the Soul Edge shard came out.

"Here you go Yunie!"

"No, let this guy take it, Tally…and stop calling me that!"

"Never!" said Talim while sticking out her tongue.

"…You two seem to get along just fine, unlike these guys I know…We need to get them into a safe place!"

"Let's go to Tally's place!"

"Great idea Yunie!"

"Hey guys, let's go!" ordered Kilik, "We can save Raphael"

Soon, the gang travels not too far from the forest, and went into a windmill.

"What? A windmill?" said Kilik in disappointment.

"Yeah, we like to hang out here a lot!" says Talim.

"At least we found somewhere to stay for a while…"

"Wait, who said that they could _stay_…?" says YunSung.

"They can stay for now Yunie, who says they can't?"

"Well fine then, they can stay"

"Thank you so much!" says Kilik.

"No prob!" says Talim and YunSung.

While Kilik was having a great time talking to Talim and YunSung, Cassandra and Amy had some other problems going on…

"Cassandra, I hope that he's not dead!" said Amy while crying in Cassandra's arms.

"He's not dead, Kilik said so…Plus, I think that he can make it on his own. We all just have to have faith in him…you'll see."

Raphael's body starts to move.

"C…Cass...Cassandra, Amy, you OK?" asked Raphael.

"Yes we are, but what about you?"

"Yes, I'm fine…"

"FATHER!" yelled Amy while she hugged him tightly. "Welp…I'll leave you two alone, bye-bye!"

"Cassandra, what you said back in the forest…you're not weak. I really did screw up back there…" Cassandra puts her finger on his lips.

"I've put you in a lot of danger and you saved me more than once…I'll pay you back for this somehow…"

"You don't have to"

They both start to smile at each other, but they hear voices from outside…

"Hey, get off my foot…that hurts!"

"Oh crap!"

Raphael and Cassandra both start to giggle a bit.

"You guys trying to eavesdrop on us, HUH?" asked Raphael, "Well yes, I'm being nicer to Cassandra…"

"Hey wait, you're nicer to me …Because someone TOLD you to be? You just HAD to ruin the moment, didn't you?"

"No, I really meant what I said earlier though!"

"Yeah right!"

"You two act like a married couple." said Talim.

"WE ARE NOT!" says both, Cassandra and Raphael.

The rest of the gang laughed while Cassandra and Raphael had their pointless argument.

**A/N: This is not the end of the series, it's called My Dearest for a reason, ROMANCE! More will be in store soon, for the gang still has some trouble up ahead…Nightmare! I'll TRY to update soon my dear audience! Stay tuned for the next chapter, and REVIEW!**


	5. Nightmare's Plan

**My Dearest**

**By Youri Kai Kamachii**

**Hello my dear audience! Yes, like I said, there is more to this story; the plot now twists a bit…Not much else to say…ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: My plan worked, I now own Soul Calibur…now to get this on the game…DUN-DUN-DUNH!**

**Chapter 5:**

"Goddamnit! Astaroth failed!" said Nightmare, "No matter, he was the _weakest_ of us all…"

"Master?" asked Tira. "What should we do now?"

"I don't know, but I WILL get all the shards of Soul Edge!"

"Ah, can I go kill them master? I've been…DYING TO!"

"No Tira, I will send Lizardman out for this mission…"

"No fun I wanted to play!"

Tira leaves the room when Cervantes enters.

"Astaroth managed to grab a Soul Edge shard before he died, I witnessed the whole thing!"

"Very well. Cervantes, I also need you for this mission. The mission is to capture the Greek girl named Cassandra Alexander. We capture her while getting their attention, we show them what we're made of, we get the Soul Edge shards from them, and we win!"

"But master, they are not the only people with Soul Edge shards…"

"Yes, but they have more than any one else. Lizardman, go and capture the girl!"

The protagonists seem to be doing OK, unknowing of what might happen to them…

"I am _starving_!" said Kilik.

"Hey Tally, could you get some food for us?" asked YunSung.

"Sure Yunie!" replied Talim, "you and the others wait here while I find some fruit, K!"

Talim grabbed a basket to go out, and pecked YunSung on the cheek. Raphael, then, almost collapsed, but YunSung catches him.

"Man, we really need to heal you up!" he, Amy, and Kilik looks at Cassandra.

"Why are you guys looking at ME?"

Several minutes passed...

"Why me...?" says Cassandra while Raphael strips off his shirt and bandages.

Cassandra looks at his back. It was covered in cuts and had so many deep burns.

"Gosh, you're really lucky to have made it out there..."

Cassandra rubs some medicine onto his back while Raphael blushes.

_'Why do I feel like this around her? She's just tending my wounds...'_

After several minutes, Talim returns with many fruits.

"It took me a while to pick that many fruit with this much people" said Talim, "But it should last us a few days! We have some peaches, apples, pears…"

"Ah, do you have any mangos?" asked Kilik.

"...Yes, and even some mangos!"

The gang quickly ate some of the fruit, and got ready to fall asleep.

"Sorry guys" said Talim "I forgot, but we only have 3 beds, so we all have to share. I have Yunie to share with!"

"Umm…" said Kilik, "I have Amy then!"

"Great…" said Raphael, "looks like I'm stuck with you…"

"Get over it!" said Cassandra while blushing, "We're _just_ sharing a bed…At least we're not-"

"Yeah yeah, just get in the bed…"

Everyone went to bed and fell asleep, except Raphael. He felt uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed as Cassandra for some reason…He looked at Cassandra, sleeping peacefully…that is, until he heard someone's bed shake a bit…Raphael looked over and saw YunSung get up.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" said YunSung, "I can tell, same thing I did with Tally…before we became a couple…"

"I don't…love her…" says Raphael, "I may _like_ her more now but I surely don't-"

"Trust me, you do, take my word for it. Get some sleep, will ya'?"

'_Am I…really falling in love with Cassandra? The kid was a bit serious when he said that…'_

Raphael fell asleep, and then woke up late the next day. Everyone seemed to leave the room…except Cassandra.

"About time you woke up. I was worried, so I stayed behind while Talim and YunSung went out to 'who knows where'…Amy and Kilik are still inside, so don't worry about them"

"You…were worried? Well…thanks for the concern…Um…how far did they go?"

"Not too far, they said that they were going shopping, and they were going to get my weapons repaired…Now you don't have to protect me anymore…"

"Cassandra…we all have to protect each other, so don't worry."

"Thanks Raphael…" she blushes

"…We should go now, so the others don't worry about us…"

"Yeah…we should. KILIK, AMY, HE'S AWAKE!"

"OK" shouted Amy, "YOU GUYS SHOULD COME UP; WE'RE WAITING FOR YUNSUNG AND TALIM TO RETURN!"

"OK, WE'LL BE UP IN A MINUTE!"

Cassandra and Raphael walked to the upper part of the windmill/house, and pretty soon, they saw Talim and YunSung return from their long trip…

"What took you guys so long?" asked Cassandra.

"We saw this big lookin' guy, and we fought him…" said YunSung.

"It seems like a lot of people are after us. This guy looked almost like Astaroth, except he was a berserker…and he wanted to kill you Cassandra…"

"Oh my…" said Cassandra, "I guess we better move out before we're all in trouble…"

"Where should we go?" asked Kilik.

"Anywhere at this point" replied Amy. "Father, we should try your castle."

"Don't be surprised if we still have enemies ahead…"

"NOT SO FAST!" said a curtain voice.

**A/N: WOW, the romance has gone up for Cassandra and Raphael…Does she love him back? Who is this person that "appeared" in the windmill house? Stay tuned for the next chapter, and now…I SHALL RECEIVE REVIEWS!**


	6. The Undead Pirate

**My Dearest **

**By: Youri Kai Kamachii **

**Hi hi everyone! Umm…Chapter 6 is up. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: OK, NAMCO and I worked out a deal…I don't Soul Calibur…until the 5th game! **

**Chapter 6:**

"NOT SO FAST!" said an undead Spanish pirate.

"Hey, I know that pirate" said Cassandra, "he's Cervantes!"

"How do you know me little girl?"

"Because sis told me about you…You were the former host of Soul Edge before she defeated you, right?"

"You are correct, and now I'm here to capture you!"

"Cassandra, here…" said Talim while she threw Cassandra her repaired weapon.

"Thanks!"

"Bwa-ha-HA!" laughed Cervantes, "You think you can actually beat me?"

"Watch me!" said Cassandra in determination.

"…Cassandra, WAIT!" shouted Raphael.

"Too late…"

Cervantes kicked Cassandra unconscious and took her in his arms.

"Looks like I have her now…Nightmare will be very pleased with this!"

"You bastard…" shouted Raphael, "Who is this Nightmare you speak of?"

"That's none of your concern…If you want her back, meet us at the ruins of the Ostrheinsburg Castle!"

"No, we fight right here and right now!"

All of a sudden, they hear growling.

"Ah, just in time" said Cervantes, "Lizardman, go and…keep these guys company while I take this girl away, will you?"

And with that, Cervantes walked away with an unconscious Cassandra; while the gang prepared to fight off Lizardman.

"Well…" said Kilik," he shouldn't be too hard to fight with us five here"

"Damn right!" said YunSung.

"We _really_ have to hurry up and get Cassandra back" said Talim.

"(Grown)" said Lizardman in a battle-ready tone.

"All right then" said Raphael, "let's fight so we can kill this Cervantes for capturing Cassandra!"

First, Kilik rushed over to attack since his Holy Stone was acting strange, but Lizardman threw him with an instant kick.

"No…" said Amy, "how can Kilik be thrown so quickly? His Holy Stone was acting strange when he went near…Maybe he too is possessed with a Soul Edge shard like Astaroth was…No matter, I should strike next to see what happens!"

Amy took out her rapier and attacked Lizardman. Since Amy moved quickly, she was able to attack Lizardman, but he blocked Amy's attack only causing her to cut off most of his tail.

"So…he moves fast!" said Amy, "Hey, I need one of you guys to attack him from the back!"

"OK" said Talim, "I will! Raphael is really getting impatient…"

Amy did another quick attack while Lizardman blocked it. While Lizardman was blocking from the front, Talim used her Wind Cyclone attack from the back, which caused the Soul Edge shard to come out.

"Wow…that was close..." said Talim, "Hey wait, why isn't he attacking anymore?"

"Because, that Soul Edge shard probably took control of his soul!" said Kilik as he got off the ground.

Lizardman just ignored the gang, and walked away as if nothing happened.

"O...K..." said YunSung.

Raphael suddenly charges off to Lizardman's location. In an instant, Lizardman's warped heart was pierced by a rapier.

"That's for capturing Cassandra you bastard!"

"What the HELL-" said YunSung.

"-Let's just move on" Raphael swipes his rapier to remove the blood from it.

Back at the base of the ruined Ostrheinsburg Castle, Cassandra was being held captive.

"What do you want with me?" asked Cassandra as she struggled because she was being chained up by Cervantes. "You know that they'll come after you for me, right?"

"That's the point…" said Nightmare, "I captured you to get all of them over here. Now it's just a matter of them coming…If they do come, I battle them and get the Soul Edge Shards! If they don't come, I still take them because they're either dead from Lizardman or…"

"OR they just don't want to come after you…because of Raphael!" added Tira as her mood constantly changes. "Maybe he doesn't like you at all, and that he won't risk coming after you…Well, something like that!"

"You're WRONG!" yelled Cassandra while crying, "He…he will come after me…He will, you'll see! I know he will!"

"Yeah well hope that he's not coming!" said Cervantes. "He'll get killed right in front of you if he does; which I think you don't _want_ to see"

Nightmare, Tira, and Cervantes left the bottom of the castle leaving Cassandra worried and crying. Meanwhile, the protagonists left the Windmill, determined to get Cassandra back.

"Hmm…" said Kilik, "I have a bad feeling about chasing this pirate…"

"Well" said Raphael, "if we have to risk anything for Cassandra then so be it…" _'Don't worry, Cassandra, we will save you…I will save you!'_

**A/N: What will happen next? Obviously THE battle! Will the gang make it to the Ostrheinsburg Castle in time? Better yet, will they all make it there alive? Stay tuned for the next chapter…and REVIEW! They mean SO MUCH to me…Sorry I had to cut this chapter short, Furi Kuri (Fooly Cooly) is on, got to watch! Bye bye, please review! **


	7. The Adventures of Seong Mina & Hwang

**My Dearest**

**By: Youri Kai Kamachii**

**Hey audience, I was hyped over Fooly Cooly, so Chapter 6 was a little short...RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR! Anyway, remember when Cassandra got captured? well that'll be on hold for a while…This chapter, it follows the adventures of Seong Mina and Hwang, since I'm making them characters of this series too. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: What do you think; the 5th game isn't even out yet... **

**Chapter 7:**

_Seong Mina was walking with YunSung from their big adventure of destroying Soul Edge. While YunSung was carrying five heavy rice bags, Mina was busy thinking…_

_"I know" said Seong Mina, "that's it!"_

_Mina stopped walking to capture her thoughts, but YunSung bumped into her back and fell on the ground with the heavy rice bags._

_"Oww!" said YunSung._

_"Oww, what's the matter with you?"_

_"You're the one who stopped so suddenly! Why'd you stop?"_

_"Hehe" Seong Mina laughed a mischievous laugh, "I just thought of something. Now that Soul Edge is destroyed, it's no fun to just go back home, don't you think?"_

_"Huh?" said a puzzled YunSung._

_"Training!...T-R-A-I-N-I-N-G!"_

_Seong Mina and YunSung made a bet of who could bet who, and whoever lost, they had to carry the heavy rice bags! They had their weapons out, and YunSung tried to attack Mina, but Mina blocked his upper attack. Next, YunSung rushed to attack Mina again, and used his 'Cyclone Blade Kick' to knock her out! Mina blocked YunSung's horizontal blade attack, but YunSung managed to kick her unconscious…After about a minute later, YunSung made Mina carry the heavy rice bags…_

_"Damn!" said YunSung, "I'm just way too good! Huh?"_

_"I can't believe this…" said Seong Mina, while one of the rice bags tipped over, "oh come on…"_

_'Grr!'_ thought Seong Mina, _'I'll get YunSung back for that! I still have slight back pain from those bags!'_

"Mina" said Hwang, "Why are you still sitting in your room dazing off? Come on; let's go sparring like you said, after my return…"

"Hwang, I don't want to right now, we were going to go with YunSung…He's still not back yet! He's probably off with his girlfriend…"

"How would you know if he has a girlfriend or not?" asked Hwang.

"Because I had an encounter with her before!" **_(A/N: In Talim's story mode, she did have an encounter with Mina, but they fought first. Two of my favorite SC characters meeting, YAY!) _**"She travels with YunSung and she likes to come over here, with him, a lot!"

"You're worried, aren't you Mina? He's like a little brother to you…Hey, you want to look for him?"

"Sure, I'd love to, but my dad might think that I've ran away from home again…"

"Oh yeah, right, THAT! Don't worry, I've got this all covered…You stay out here really quick."

Hwang walked over to Mina's father, Seong Han Myung, dojo.

"Sensei" said Hwang while bowing, "May I have your permission to take Mina out? You see…"

"Yes Hwang" said Han Myung, "I will allow you to take my daughter out…You two younglings have fun!"

"Um OK…" said Hwang while blushing a bit.

"So what'd he say?" asked Mina as she saw Hwang walk out.

"Let's go Mina; I don't want to talk about it…"

"…Anyway, I think I know where YunSung is…Follow me!"

Seong Mina and Hwang walked over to the Windmill where Talim and YunSung usually hang out, but Mina was surprised to see that they weren't there…

"But I was sure that YunSung would be here…" said Mina "He couldn't have just disappeared like that!"

"Mina, I see scratches on the wall like there was a battle here. And I also see a creature's tail on the ground…You don't think that…"

"Please don't say Hwang…" said Mina while she stopped and broke out some tears.

"Mina, don't cry." said Hwang while he hugged her.

"But he…WOULDN'T JUST DIE LIKE THAT!"

"Mina…hey wait, there's a note on the wall! It looks like YunSung's hand writing too…"

"Ah!" said Mina while wiping the tears of her face, "So he went with his friends to rescue someone. That means he's still alive Hwang!" she said while hugging him back.

"Um…Yeah, he's alive!" said Hwang while blushing even more. "So, what should we do now?"

"Follow them silly, what else would we do? Come on, we just search for them, all we have to do is follow those foot steps!"

"OK, but we better not take long, or your father will get worried…plus he thinks that we're going out…"

"Don't worry, at least he knows that you're with me…WHAAAT, going out!" she said while blushing. "What did you tell him HWANG?"

"Nothing-nothing, forget what I've just said…"

"How CAN I forget you…PERVERT!"

"I'm not a pervert Mina!"

"Yeah, whatever; let's just look for YunSung."

"Oh yeah…YunSung…"

Hwang and Mina continued their search for YunSung, but after a while, Hwang felt exhausted.

"I give up!" said Hwang.

"But Hwang" said Mina, "it hasn't even been a day yet."

"Yeah, so…"

"Well OK, I'll leave you here to sleep with the bugs then, see if I care…"

"Fine, I'm coming! But after the end of the day, we HAVE to go rest somewhere…"

"I second that!"

"Hey Mina, I see five people up ahead of us, and one of them has red hair…like YunSung!"

"Really? Hwang it really IS him! YUNSUNG!"

YunSung heard someone scream his name, and he thought the voice sounded familiar…

"Yunie, I sense two familiar auras among us…"

"Could it be…?"

YunSung turned his head to see that Mina and Hwang were both behind him…

"HWANG…MINA!"

"Hey YunSung" said Hwang, "Mina didn't go sparring with me because you were gone, you're lucky she _made_ me help in search for you…"

"Well…we're glad you and Hwang are here to us help out on our journey!" said Talim.

**A/N: Phew, another chapter done! Hey guys don't hate me for delaying the story and for making this chapter a bit different. Hope you liked my slight Mina/Hwang chapter. I promise, they will find Cassandra in the next chapter. Bye bye now, I'm going to watch the Slayers series (I'm such an anime freak)...REVIEWS PLEASE, they mean a lot to me!**


	8. Rescue Mission

**My Dearest **

**By: Youri Kai Kamachii**

**Konnichi-wa! I hope you guys liked my last chapter though it was different. I'm SO sorry for the BIG delay, but I have school. I have also updated some of my other chapters, so you should check that out...YAY, I'm getting more comments and being favored because of this fanfic! Now chapter 8 is finally here, so ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur, yet…Just one more game to go! COME ON NAMCO!**

**Chapter 8: **

"Help?" said Hwang "who said we were going to help _you_?"

"I did!" said Mina as she punches the top of his head, "You better help YunSung and his friends on this mission too."

"And if I don't?"

"You're forgetting my dad, right? If you go back on your own…he'll think it's your fault for losing me!"

"Fine, I'll help Mina; only because you said so. You're such a child…"

"I have to get my way somehow…At least I'm not-"

"Hey, you two" said YunSung, "they're walking off without us"

"Oh...yeah…" said both, Mina and Hwang.

"Raphael!" yelled YunSung, "Can you slow down so we can catch up with you?"

"NO!" yelled Raphael, "We need to hurry, before anything happens to Cassandra. It would be my fault if something ever did happen to her…Which I cannot allow!"

Talim, YunSung, Seong Mina, and Hwang began to catch up with Raphael, but Amy started to pass out.

"Amy!" yelled Raphael.

"It's OK" said Kilik, "she's just worn out from walking…I'll carry her for you and catch up with you guys" _'Seems that Cassandra isn't the only one he loves dearly!'_

As our other five protagonists walked on, Cassandra still awaits for Raphael and the others to rescue her from Nightmare.

_'Raphael, please come soon! I promise that I'll treat you better when I'm reunited with you!'_

"Cervantes" said Nightmare, "hand me that Soul Edge shard"

Cervantes hands Nightmare the Soul Edge shard.

"Tira, you stay right here; we don't want anything to happen to _you_."

"Yes master" said Tira, while she glowed in an evil aura.

"Cervantes, you go outside, and keep the other's company!" said Nightmare, while releasing Cassandra from her prison and giving her sword and shield back.

"Wait, why are you giving my weapons back and why did you release me?"

"Now Cassandra, you're going to do as I say weather you want to or not!"

"No! I will never follow your orders! Why would I help you?"

"If you don't do as I say, I'll personally kill Raphael and your dear friends when they arrive"

"Why you...Wait, what are you going to do with that Soul Edge shard? NOOOOOOO..."

Our five protagonists arrived near the front entrance of the Ostrheinsburg Castle while Kilik and Amy caught up with them. All of a sudden, they heard someone scream in pain.

"That scream…" said Raphael, "That sounds like Cassandra. Come on, let's go!"

Raphael and the others ran towards the door, but they were stopped by Cervantes's voice.

"If you want to rescue the girl, you'll have to go through me first!" said Cervantes while pulling out his swords.

"I can take this pirate!" said Hwang in determination, "Come on, and let's see what you've got."

YunSung was about to stop Hwang, but Mina held him back.

"I think he has this battle; let him handle this!"

Hwang pulled out his Blue Thunder sword and tried to strike Cervantes, but Cervantes blocked his attack. Cervantes, then, tried to strike Hwang, but Hwang jump over him and struck him vertically in the back. It all happened so fast.

"Man, he is good!" said Kilik while holding Amy.

"Yeah! Way to go Hwang!" said Seong Mina. "Hey, watch out…"

Mina ran over to Cervantes, getting ready to attack him. Cervantes got out his gun and was about to pull the trigger. Raphael came out of nowhere and stabbed Cervantes in the heart with his Rapier. Cervantes was about to fall to the ground, when he finally pulled the trigger, and shot Hwang, but on his leg.

"HWANG!" said Mina while she grabbed Hwang before he fell into Cervantes's pool of blood.

"I'm OK Mina" replied Hwang, "Can you help me walk?"

"Oh Hwang!" said Mina while tears started to form and she hugged him, "I've should have never dragged you into this…"

"As long as you're safe Mina"

"Thanks Raphael…" said Mina, but discovered that Raphael walked into the castle. "Hey, wait on us!"

Raphael and the others, who soon caught up to him, were in the castle.

"Hmm…" said YunSung, "Now where do ya' think they would put Cassandra?"

"YUNSUNG!" yelled everyone except Raphael and the unconscious Amy.

"I'm just trying to lightin' up the mood, GEEZ!"

"This is no time to be joking around Yunie" said Talim.

All of a sudden, they hear a familiar voice from the shadows.

"Yeah" said the figure stepping out of the shadows, "it's no time to be joking around"

"Cassandra!" said Raphael, "How did you escape?" he asked while walking up to her.

_'Kill them, kill them ALL' _said an evil voice in Cassandra's thoughts.

Cassandra's eye's glowed of red, while she took out her sword and shield.

**A/N: Oh no, is Cassandra working for Nightmare? What will happen to the others now that Cassandra has turned against them? Oh yeah, I was originally going to have Hwang die in this chapter, but since he's one of my favorite male characters, I have decided not to. Besides, my Mina/Hwang fans would be mad. YunSung is so immature (Random Comment **X**D). My other 'Author's Note' is: what's up with Tira; be surprised to what happens! **


	9. Fallen Love

**My Dearest**

**By: Youri Kai Kamachii**

**Hell...o! Hello all! I hope that you all have enjoyed my story thus far. If you have: sad to say, but this is my last full-length chapter, following a finale. Though, this story has not one ending, but two endings (like Soul Calibur 3)! Yeah, so ENJOY! If you have not: why are you on this page? That means you like this story too (laughs evilly** X**D).**

**Disclaimer: Long ago in a kingdom, I, Youri, unleashed an amazing story...But the foolish NAMCO, wielding Pac Man stepped forth to oppose me. (Short battle goes on) Before the final blow was struck, I tore open a portal and flung NAMCO into my fictional world, where my stories is without disclaimers. Now, NAMCO seeks to return to the kingdom...and undo the fanfic that is Youri! (A silly rap song comes on. Disclaimer for Pac Man and Samurai Jack too, MAN!).**

**In memory of Makoto "Mako" Iwamatsu: RIP (I'm so late with this message). I loved your voice in all the cartoons I've watched...Such as: Samurai Jack and Avatar: The Last Airbender (I almost cried after Iroh's episode of "The Tale's of Ba Sing Se"). I am a big fan and I will forever miss you.**

**Chapter 9:**

Cassandra's eyes glowed of red. After she took out her sword and shield, she tried to strike Raphael, but he ended up dodging her swift attack. Instead, Cassandra's sword slightly cut Raphael's arm.

"Hey Cassandra" said YunSung, "I'm sorry about the comment I've made; now put the sword down. And what pretty...red eyes you have there...Oh sh-!"

"YUNSUNG!" said Talim, "move out the way, or she'll slice you!" she attempts to push him out the way.

"Talim!" said YunSung, "Look out!"

Talim blocked Cassandra's attack while Seong Mina ran over and kicked Cassandra in her shin, making her fall on the ground.

"If this is your friend, she's gone mad!" said Mina.

"Cassandra!" yelled Raphael, "I know this isn't you..."

"Yes" said Talim replying to Mina, "Cassandra has been somehow turned against us."

Cassandra got up from the ground and pounded Seong Mina in the stomach with her shield. Mina then fell on her knees, grabbing her stomach in pain and coughing up some blood.

"Mina!" said Hwang as he tried to walk over to her body (he was not far from her), but he soon fell on the ground next to her body, because of the bullet wound.

"Hwang" replied Mina while she tried to crack a smile, "at least we'll die here together..." she reached out for his hand (**_A/N: No, they're not freakin' dying right now_**)

"Cassandra" said Raphael, "I will not fight you, because I..."

Cassandra's red eyes were fading away as she dropped her weapons on the ground and started to cry in pain.

"Raphael, please kill me...I can't bear to see you die in my hands...PLEASE!"

_'You will kill them ALL no matter what!' _said the evil voice in Cassandra's mind.

Cassandra's eyes soon turned red again, and she tried to reach back for her weapons, but Talim and YunSung stepped on her sword and shield.

"How are 'ya gonna fight without your weapons now?" asked YunSung.

Cassandra sidekicks YunSung, who soon falls onto Talim, leaving them both unconscious.

_'It's just Raphael, the young girl, and the monk left now! Heheh, too easy! Cassandra, now, I want you to kill Raphael first!'_

Cassandra walked over to her sword and shield as she kept crying and struggled to pick them up. Raphael then walked over, kneeling down in front of her.

"Cassandra..." said Raphael while he stopped her from picking up her weapons and then held her hands in his, "I will always love you no matter what, even if you are turned against me..."

_'Raphael...'_ thought Cassandra.

Cassandra's glowing red eyes went away. As she turned back to her normal state, Raphael's face was getting closer to Cassandra's.

"Raphael, I too, will always love you no matter what."

Cassandra closed her eyes after she leaned over to Raphael's face. As her nose touched his, their lips began to slowly touch onto the other's...They finally kissed and embraced each other.

Nightmare was furious as he watched what happened. He soon came out of the shadows, making Cassandra and Raphael let go of each other.

"Cassandra, you have failed my orders...because of this _fool_, so...you shall DIE!"

A shadow with an evil aura appeared right before Nightmare and struck his body in two with a ring blade.

"Tira...why?" asked Nightmare.

"Stop calling me that name you _fool_, I am no longer Tira, I am, in fact, Soul Edge's new host. You were going to kill this body off sooner or later, so I had no choice but to kill _you_."

"Damn you, you bastard..." Nightmare's body soon parishes, leaving a huge shard of Soul Edge.

"His body was too _weak_ to serve me nevertheless...Now to finish the job. Cassandra, you still haven't escaped my control yet...Finish off Raphael and the other two."

Cassandra was surrounded with a much more powerful aura. She finally picked up her weapons and she struck Raphael.

Kilik, not realizing that Amy woke up minutes ago, soon heard a cry from her voice.

"RAPHAEL!"

**A/N: Woot, they finally kissed, I'm so happy. But the romance was soon cut short. And for fans of both the characters Kilik and Amy, I'm sorry they had the smallest role in this chapter. Also, for my fans that read my previous announcement (before I erased it), remember I said I would make this chapter longer? I tried, but it didn't work, sorry. For the next 'two-parter finale' chapters, I will try my best to make them a tad bit longer. Bye! I'm making another Kingdom Hearts AMV (which, by the way, I am now addicted to alongside this game series). Please send reviews and stay tuned for my 'two-parter finales' of: My Dearest! **


End file.
